You're mine
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Requested/Prompt fic! - Kise should know, better than anyone else, that he belongs to Aomine and only him.
1. Chapter 1

**Yô ^0^)/ ~  
waah I don't write an AoKise fic for so long.. *suddenly nervous* Okay, so this is a requested/prompt fic for Fireball-Fuchsia (I thought you only had an ao3 acc xD too bad I can't tag you here so I have to write long notes *sigh* u.u haha) I've chosen 2 prompts she gave me (bc I wanted 2 instead of 1 :V xD okay no, it was bc I think both prompts could be linked somehow [and I loved them so much:3]). So, what I'm posting now is part 1 of the fic, which means, I've written for one of the prompts. I had thought of writing this all together but look at the length of this stuff already... ~~ it'd be so long if I had done that! But, I have another reason for dividing this... I was taking longer than I had planned to post this so I decided to just get done with one of the prompts and post it. I'm sorry girl, I know you dislike multi-chaptered stuff but this is just a two-shot... I really thought a lot about this, but in the end I found that this was the best solution ^^ hope you don't mind too much.**

 **Prompt 1 (summarized): Kagami has a crush on Kise. Kise is oblivious until Kuroko points it out. Aomine is also oblivious of it. Kise teases Kagami because of his crush on him and Aomine gets hella jealous and decides to punish his bby. *thumbs up* seems fine? great, then enjoy x)**

 ****mistakes ahead, please be careful with your eyes since they might be painful to read sometimes u.u****

* * *

 **~You're mine~**

* * *

 **Part 1 ~ Have you learned your lesson?**

* * *

Kise was gorgeous. Everybody could easily reach such conclusion by seeing the blond once. Everybody less Kagami. The first time he had seen Kise, even though he was a man, he had thought that the blond was quite good looking of course, but it had been just that. No more and no less. Yet, lately Kagami was seeing Kise in a totally different way. He didn't know what had happened nor why it had happened, but suddenly one day Kise began to look different to him; more pretty… more gorgeous... definitely sexier. Kise looked irresistible in his eyes. And that seemed to be a great problem to him, as he couldn't focus on the current match he and Aomine were having against Kise and Kuroko. Truth to be told Kagami couldn't focus on anything whenever the model was around. If he tried to focus, Kise would always steal Kagami's full attention. The redhead's eyes would automatically follow the blond's figure anywhere he went, stalking his every move. But, putting that aside, right now it would be really good if he could focus on the amicable match, since his team was losing really greatly and he was well aware that it was his fault. Who seemed to dislike that a lot was obviously Aomine, who would glare at him darkly every once in a while. Kagami was sure that if glares could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"Kurokocchi and I are reaaaally good." Kise said teasingly in order to provoke their opponents. Aomine stopped his intents at killing Kagami with his intensely dark glares and stared at the blond pissed off at his bold statement. Kise smirked at his reaction, and that only annoyed Aomine even more. He would be punished for this later, but he couldn't care less about it; on the contrary, he was hoping for it.

Kagami, nonetheless, remained quiet with the ball in hands and looking intently at it as if it was the most interesting thing ever. Truth to be told Kagami was thinking hard about how to control that stubborn will of his of following Kise with his eyes. However, an enraged Aomine soon brought him back to the real world.

"Kagami, you bastard, what the hell are you doing?" The irritated blue haired male grasped the ball with his large hands, and took it away from the redhead's hands rudely, letting him know how strong his discontentment was.

Kagami couldn't really say anything as nobody knew of his crush on the blond model. And of course he wasn't really thinking of telling it to anybody. So, even thought he would like to justify himself to Aomine and have him, perhaps, understanding him, Kagami knew that that wouldn't happen.

"So? Aren't you going to say anything? Why have you been playing as if you were a ballerina? Are you up for ballet now?"

Kagami clenched his teeth in order to restrain the sudden growing will to punch Aomine right then and there. The blue haired teen was a damn jerk as usual, Kagami should be prepared for this kind of bullying after the way he had played, but he wasn't one to bear this kind of things unless he couldn't really do anything, like now.

Kise, on the other hand, observed the fight for a while, when suddenly Kuroko's voice said behind him, "See what I told you?"

The blond stared at his friend seriously, understanding the meaning behind his question, as his mind recalled Kuroko's surprising revelation from three days ago at the café they had met to plan this mini match.

 _"Kagami-kun has a crush on you."_ Those had been the words Kuroko had suddenly told him after Kise commented with him about Kagami's strange behavior in the café.

Now that Kise recalled well, he had laughed at that, yet the normal and stoic seriousness of Kuroko while telling him that, plus the way Kagami had acted towards him from the beginning of their meeting until the very end of it, had forced him to rethink everything once again.

With his honey eyes glued to the redhead, Kise remembered then the way Kagami had blushed deeply because their feet had brushed under the table of the café. Then there was that time when Kuroko had excused himself and went to the toilet, leaving Kise alone with the redhead. He had started a talk with the other male, but whenever he made a question Kagami had either nodded, hummed or stuttered with a simple yes plus extremely flushed cheeks. Kise still remembered well; Kagami had resembled a tomato, red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. It had been a ridiculous yet adorable sight. He had never expected to see the always so rude and confident Kagami like that. However, the most ridiculous and astonishing thing ever had been when they all had decided to leave. Kise had bumped fists with Kuroko and touched Kagami's shoulder friendly; really very lightly and for a simple couple of seconds, yet he had very well felt and seen the redhead's reaction. Kagami's body had started to tremble under his touch, while his face had flushed to darker shades of red. Kagami had totally reminded him of all his fans who actually had a severe crush on him. Still, Kise was sure that Kagami didn't have a crush on him. At least until Kuroko told him the contrary moments later.

So, if Kise joined all the pieces together, the puzzle would be complete. In the end, after much pondering, the blond was forced to agree with Kuroko.

By the end of his long train of thoughts, Kise saw how Aomine continued angry at Kagami and how he yelled at the redhead. Yet it seemed that Kagami had started to argue back against the blue haired teen in order to defend himself. Still, Aomine was winning the fight. Kise pitied Kagami as he now understood well enough his odd behavior and terrible way of playing. He felt like he had to help the redhead as he felt bad for him, somehow.

"…What did you say?" Aomine was ready to punch the redhead when Kise got in the middle of both, separating them from one another.

"There, there Aominecchi, there's no need for this right? We all have bad days and I'm sure Kagamicchi is having one of those days, right?" The blond asked, smiling gently at the redhead as a way to reassure him. His action, nonetheless, only made the other teen's cheeks flush intensely once again from the tips of his ears all the way down to his neck. Seeing him like that, Kise wondered if Kagami got really that flustered and nervous all because of him and every single one of his actions. The blond hadn't been in any way acting differently, but somehow it seemed that at this point it didn't matter what he did or said Kagami would most likely react in the same way towards him; because of him. Kise found it amusing somehow. He never thought to provoke such... adorable reactions on the other male. It was kind of addictive seeing him reacting like that... A small smirk spoiled his features. All of a sudden Kise felt a great will of teasing the redhead. He knew he shouldn't but damn, the sudden feeling of mocking him to see how much more nervous and flustered he could make the other male get was too strong that he decided not to think of the consequences of his actions. Besides, it would be just a tiny bit. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Right.

"Né Kagamicchi," Kise stepped closer to said teen slowly, with a smirk on his lips. Kagami, on the contrary, stepped back with each step Kise walked forward. His heart had started to race due to the blond suddenly talking to him, so having Kise approaching him like that was a big no for him as he did not know what could happen if the model ever got too close to him. Nevertheless Kise seemed to not share the same opinion as he kept approaching the redhead. Obviously Kagami continued distancing himself from the blond; he stepped back one more time... and another... and another... and suddenly, there was a damn wall on his way, completely preventing him from running away any longer. At this point Kagami was sure that all the gods in the world were plotting against him.

Kise finally caught up with the redhead, and took the opportunity of his obvious state of nervousness to trap him against the wall of the field with both of his hands placed on each side of Kagami's face.

Kagami's back was pressed against the wall as said teen trembled lightly due to Kises's proximity. However, it seemed that for Kise they weren't close enough, so the blond leaned more against the redhead and the latter tried to move away, but unfortunately his efforts only got him more trapped between the wall and Kise. At this point Kagami's heart was thumping like crazy and his cheeks reddened more and more as Kise's breath tickled his face. The blond was way too close. He looked especially gorgeous this close. And he also had a sweet smell. Kagami wondered how was it possible after they had ran so much… He himself was smelling nastily, so how was it possible that Kise was still smelling so good? Although he had that question in mind, it was easily forgotten because he was getting more and more drunk with Kise's presence.

Kagami observed Kise through half-lidded eyes. He observed every single detail carefully: his long eyelashes; his honey eyes that were staring directly at his red ones; his pale pink lips that made him swallow hard due to how tempting they looked; his neck that suddenly started to look too appetizing to mark; his exposed collarbone… His red eyes wandered all over the blond's body which made his imagination run wild at all the visualizations of Kise's body under his clothes. At this point Kagami couldn't think straight anymore, since he was too absorbed by Kise. Kise's gorgeous figure… His smell… Kagami was dazzled; completely drunk; he was…

 _"Shit!"_ His red eyes widened all of a sudden. _"Oh shit!"_ Kagami was hard. He deep breathed trying to calm himself. He couldn't afford to get hard right now. His red orbs were closed briefly and he started to think of different things to distract his brain. Somehow it was working.

Kise watched Kagami completely amused by his reactions. The redhead not only was flushed, he was also extremely nervous to the point of needing to close his eyes in order to calm himself. So Kise really affected him this much huh. It was good to know that since it was rare for him to cause such emotions on someone else, besides his fans of course. Usually he was the one getting flustered and nervous. Especially when it came to Aomine. The blue haired teen had a special ability at arousing such feelings within him.

But, right now, there was Kagamicchi. So Kise would enjoy this rare moment where he was the one dominating the other's feelings so easily.

"Né Kagamicchi, you should have played better." He said, his smirk widening.

He saw the taller teen opening his eyes and heard his shaking voice stutter and his cheeks and ears reddening more. It was such an adorable sight…

"Or did you actually want me to win?" Kise questioned mockingly again and he got from Kagami the same reaction. The redhead stuttered and avoided eye contact, shutting his orbs tightly and muttering incoherent words. This was so amusing to Kise. He was really enjoying it so much. Perhaps his sadistic side was awakening. If that was the case, all the more for him to enjoy this. So far Aomine had always been the sadistic bastard which left Kise as the masochistic one. Well, he wasn't complaining right now he was the one teasing.

"Hum… Your face is too red. Are you feeling hot Kagamicchi?" Kise leaned his face more to Kagami's with the intention of teasing said male even more. He just couldn't bring himself to stop. He was enjoying this so much. Kise was surely unstoppable. At least until Kagami's embarrassment, nervousness and anxiety made him explode out of the blue.

"You're too close damn it!" The redhead shouted unexpectedly, trying to shove Kise away from him but a simple push wasn't enough, obviously. So Kagami struggled being finally able to free himself a little, thus he took advantage of it to grasp Kise's clothes. He did so indeed, yet instead of grasping the light blue shirt he was wearing, Kagami grasped the blond male's buttocks, feeling its softness against the palm of his large hand.

"Oh… Where are you touching Kagamicchi?" Kise asked teasingly; although he had blushed lightly at the unexpected action.

Kagami looked at the blond horrified. His face had reddened incredibly more if that was possible. He hadn't any intention of harassing the blond model, but somehow it seemed like he had done it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry… It-It wasn't… I didn't…" The redhead could only stutter unable to move, looking utterly embarrassed at Kise, when in truth all he wanted was to run away.

"Oh… you're quite well packed down here too." Kise's hand groped the redhead's crotch boldly. His already broad smirk widened some more as he saw Kagami's adorable reaction. Although he should stop teasing the other male already, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, Kise continued. He leaned his face more to Kagami's and in a fraction of seconds their lips were a few inches apart, and when they were about to be joined in a kiss, a ball hit the blond's head all of a sudden, bringing him back to reality. For moments Kise had forgotten that Aomine and Kuroko were there as well.

The blond looked back and the scowl on Aomine's face made him realize that now he had done it.

Kagami stared at Aomine surprised at his sudden action, but then something clicked inside him.

"Thanks." Though Aomine had been a bastard to him before, it seemed that he had decided to apologize by helping him when he most needed. Aomine was a nice guy after all.

Kagami couldn't have been more wrong about the blue haired teen's reasons.

Aomine glared at Kagami and walked towards the pair. Kagami remained quiet against the wall, as if afraid of making the minor movement. Kise on the other hand, was now caressing the back of his head where the ball had hit him previously, pouting and muttering incoherent words. However, as soon as Aomine reached them, he grabbed Kise by the waist pulling him towards his body possessively. His dark blue eyes, nonetheless, never abandoned the redhead's face.

"You've got a lot of nerve to try to seduce what's mine, bakagami."

The redhead frowned at that statement.

"Do you have the hots for my boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Kagami questioned astonished.

"Yeah, Kise is mine. Do you have a problem with that?" Aomine said, pulling the blond closer to him.

Kise's cheeks flushed lightly at that affirmation.

Kagami could only stare at the other two in disbelief.

"So? Do you have a thing for _my_ Kise?" Aomine insisted unaware of the blond's reaction at his words.

"I.. I didn't know that you two were a thing." Kagami admitted.

"You're pretty dense, aren't you? Well, now you know so back off." The blue haired demanded.

"Aomine-kun you're pretty dense as well, because you never noticed that Kagami-kun has a crush on Kise-kun." Kuroko stated butting in the conversation.

"Huh? A crush on Kise? So you really have a thing for him..."

"O-Of course not. Are you idiot? Why would I have a thing for Kise? Don't be stupid!" Kagami tried to deny it as much as he could and Aomine seemed very pleased at that. No one needed to know the truth anyways. However, Kuroko seemed to have a different opinion.

"Kagami-kun, you're not very convincing with that hard on."

Aomine and Kise looked at the redhead's crotch, as said male stared dumbfounded between Kuroko and the other two. Kagami just felt like digging a hole on the ground and hid there for the rest of his life. Stupid Kuroko and his unnecessary big mouth!

"Ka-ga-mi..." Aomine uttered threateningly.

"Aah shut up! It's not my fault, it's his fault!" Kagami said looking in the direction of the blond. "He was the one seducing me with his pretty face, and his bold mouth and actions." The redhead tried to put all the blame on Kise, and in one way or another it seemed to be working.

"Huh? No! I... I was just joking. I never thought he would react like that! I just wanted to tease him!" Kise tried to justify his previous actions, but Aomine didn't seem to buy it.

The blue haired male grabbed one of Kise's wrists, dragging him out of there as fast as it was possible. He felt really annoyed at Kagami for reacting at Kise's stupid and useless actions; at Kise for doing what he shouldn't and make him this jealous; and at Kuroko for stating the obvious. So Aomine just wanted Kise out of that place so Kagami couldn't look at what was his anymore. As for Kise... Well, he would make sure to teach him a lesson by the time being.

* * *

"A-Aominecchi...?"

"Kise..." Aomine uttered cornering the blond against the door of the bathroom.

Kise swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous at the deep tone of Aomine's voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you find him hot?"

"Eh?"

"Kagami, you idiot! Do you find him hot?" The blue haired teen asked annoyed at his lover's dumbness.

"N-No...?" The blond model didn't seem too sure while replying and Aomine noticed it. He glared at Kise with a deep scowl.

"Kise you bastard, be honest if you can't lie!" Aomine shouted upset, leaning his face closer to Kise's.

"Aah o-kay, okay, sorry Aominecchi!" Kise apologized with a trembling voice. "I think he's okay."

"Huh? And what's that?" Aomine was not satisfied with that half assed answer.

"Well, he's kinda hot yes, but..." Kise grinned as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and forced him to lean his face more to his. He brushed his lips against his lover's ear and whispered seductively, "I think that Aominecchi's way hotter."

Aomine shuddered with such an action, yet he was far from being satisfied. If Kise thought that he would simply forget it with those words, then he couldn't have been more wrong. Besides, his jealousy was still strongly controlling him. So, Aomine grabbed the blond's wrists and pressed them against the door with both his hands.

"Don't try to dodge the subject."

"I'm not-"

"From 1 to 10 how much do you give him?"

"What?" Kise asked in disbelief.

"You got it, just answer."

"Aominecchi, you're so cute when you're jealous." Kise smiled completely amused by his lover's jealousy. However that wasn't all; he felt really happy due to Aomine's jealousy, since it was the proof that he liked Kise a lot to the point of wanting to possess him this much. That was reason enough to make him satisfied and confident, since sometimes he would feel insecure of Aomine's feelings for him. But now he knew that he had no reasons for that.

"Shut up and answer my question!" Aomine demanded impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Hum, let's see... from 1 to 10 I think I give him a 7 or a 8."

"You what?"

"M-Maybe a 6?" Aomine's scowl only deepened as Kise tried to correct himself. "A 5?" The blond laughed nervously. "No?"

"Kise…"

"Ah geez, you told me to be honest before so I did it. Why are you so mean Aominecchi?" Kise bemoaned.

"Those standards are way too high. So you do find him hot. What _'okay'_ you idiot."

"But~"

"Shut up!" Aomine demanded annoyed, yet he suddenly smirked as an idea came up to his mind, and Kise shuddered at that smirk. He had an idea of what Aomine would do to him.

The blue haired teen moved his mouth to one of Kise's ears and nibbled the soft earlobe teasingly before whispering, "I'll make you rethink your actions of today Kise."

"Wait, Aominecchi-"

The blond shivered and his mouth let escape a soft sigh as he felt Aomine's teeth playing with his earlobe once again. His mouth sucked sweetly the tender flesh and soon after Aomine's teeth bit the blond's earring, pulling at it softly; teasingly, earning a gasp from Kise. Kise knew that Aomine was well aware of that weak spot of his, but he also knew that right now Aomine was punishing him, so he was more than ready for the sweet torture.

Or so he thought.

Aomine's dark fingers caressed the blond model's wrists softly a couple of times, to then be entwined between Kise's in a very sweet way; sweet enough to make the blond's heart race inside his chest. Sometimes it amazed Kise how sweet and rough Aomine could be at the same time. But he didn't dislike it at all, on the contrary. A sudden moan escaped through Kise's lips as he felt Aomine's leg sneak between his and grind against his cock. The blue haired teen's mouth left a trail of soft kisses from the blond's ear to his neck, licking and nibbling at the pale skin, easily bruising it with possessive kiss marks that would last long enough to let others know that Kise belonged to someone already. He purposely made them on visible places. No way in hell would he let those hungry bastards steal his Kise away. He felt irritated just thinking of it, thus, and as if wanting to reclaim what was his and only his, Aomine's lips kissed Kise's possessively; deeply and passionately enough to take the blond's breath and strength away.

Kise's fingers squeezed the blue haired male's hands tightly as if wanting to recover some of the strength his lover had easily stolen away from him. However, everything he earned with that action was a deeper kiss. As if that wasn't enough torture, Aomine's leg kept grinding against his cock that now began to feel all the eagerness of his lover's teasing. The repetitive friction had started to get too addictive for Kise to try escaping it. Instead he decided to let his body absorb each one of those pleasurable sensations that run throughout his entire core, and in no time, his cock was fully hard and yearning for more attention; the friction of Aomine's leg was now far from being enough.

The blond moaned into the blue haired teen's mouth, and feeling like listening to Kise's erotic voice pleading him, Aomine broke the kiss.

"Ao- hnngh-Aominecchi..."

The blue haired male moved his mouth to the blond's ear, and whispered into it, huskily, "Yeah?"

"Ah~"

"You're quite eager down here." Aomine moved his leg very slowly between Kise's legs in order to emphasize his statement.

"Aah~ Ao..minecchi-"

"Tell me; should I help you?" The blue haired male asked, licking at the soft earlobe. Kise gasped; his hips began to move unconsciously over the blue haired male's leg; his cock was asking for more friction.

Aomine smirked at the bold yet desperate reaction. This was what he had been waiting for. Now he could punish Kise for real.

"Should I use my hands?" A moan was everything he received. "Or do you prefer my mouth? Or, perhaps you prefer my fingers ravishing your insides.."

"Aominecchi... aanh~ p-please..."

"I guess I'll use my mouth. I know that you like to fuck it."

"Aah~" Kise let out a moan at those words. His heart was racing so fast inside his chest, in anxiety for what awaited him, that he was afraid it would explode at any moment. He heavy breathed as if wanting to prevent that from happening. Yet, Kise's brain recalled all the times Aomine had given him a blowjob, and in the end he couldn't help but moan in anticipation. He wanted to feel all those shivers and heat that Aomine's mouth usually provoked in him. He was desperate. He was needy. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Aominecchi..." Kise murmured desperately. Aomine's hands abandoned his, and he felt his heartbeat increase for a brief moment. Aomine would soon pleasure him. At any moment he would feel that addictive mouth on his hard cock. Kise closed his eyes letting those sudden sensations possess him.

Yet, instead of feeling Aomine's hands on him, freeing his erection from pants and boxers, Kise heard the lock of the bathroom's door. He opened his honey eyes and stared inquisitively at his lover.

"A-Aominecchi?" He stuttered due to his rapid breath.

"I think we should return now, it's passed some time and I want my revenge. Now I'll play with Tetsu, since bakagami sucks." Aomine explained indifferently, though deep down he was enjoying this so much that he could barely control himself.

"E-Eh? B-But I..."

Kise's reaction was priceless and it only satisfied him more. Even though it was hard for him as well, because he couldn't deny that he had gotten hard during the tease, he wouldn't give Kise what he wanted in order to torture him.

"Oh right; about that Kise," Aomine placed a hand over the blond's shoulder, and leaned ever so slightly his mouth to his ear to whisper seductively; teasing his lover a bit more, "I'll help you later, once we are at my place; on my bed. Look forward to it." He chuckled softly into Kise's ear, making said teen shiver from head to toe. "Then, let's return now." Aomine pulled the blond away from the door softly, leaving the bathroom right after without waiting for his desperate lover.

Kise's eyes widened incredibly as he understood Aomine's punishment. Yet he couldn't let the blue haired male get away after going so far. How was he supposed to play like this? There was no way that he would be able to do it.

Kise followed his lover with the intention of pleading him to rethink his decision; with luck he would be able to do it as he knew how much Aomine liked when he pleaded desperately for it. However, this time Aomine seemed to be decided. He simply smirked at Kise's desperation and insisted on taking his revenge but this time against Kise and Kagami. Kise didn't understand him; why would he put him on the same team as the redhead if he had gotten so jealous of him before? Yet, soon enough Kise undersood everything. Although he was in the same team as Kagami, and although Kagami kept reacting strangely around him, Kise couldn't keep his eyes off of Aomine nor think of anything else but his lover and his seductive promise.

In the end the game was a total disaster for both him and Kagami since neither of them could focus on it. Kagami still seemed too busy blushing and avoiding eye contact with his teammate; and Kise... well Kise couldn't focus due to the uncomfortable hard on he couldn't get rid off no matter what, and due to Aomine's hotness that just seemed too fucking much at the moment as if even the blue haired teen's good-looks wanted to tease him.

"Damn.." Kise cursed inwardly as he felt a moan trying to escape from his throat with the tempting view of Aomine cleaning the sweat of his forehead with his shirt. The delicious sight of perfectly toned abs and dark skin glistening under the lights, just made the blond salivate like an hungry beast. His cock also seemed to have appreciated the image, by the eager way it had twitched against the fabric of his boxers. Kise had to bite his lip hard in order to prevent that stubborn moan from leaving his mouth.

The blond grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it down trying to hide the obvious hard on under it. He cursed his lover mentally, and swore to not tease Kagami nor anyone else the way he had done it today. He didn't want to be punished like this ever again. This was a kind of torture he couldn't bear at all.

Aomine, on the other hand, glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye and smirked utterly satisfied with the view. In the end he had done it. There wasn't better punishment than this, because thanks to it Kise would be unable to take him out of his head for the rest of the day until he was fully pleasured. Aah; Aomine enjoyed this so much.

* * *

 **OMG girl TuT did you enjoy this, even if a tiny bit? I really don't know what to think of this tbh ~v~ I've written almost everything you've asked for (what I have not written here, will be on next part ;D) well, let's hope you had liked part 1 (?) As for part 2, expect some hardcore(kinky) stuff né? *U* I'm anxious to start writing it! [I promise that I'll really hurry up with it!]**

 **Thanks for reading so far minna :3  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **⌒ヽ(*'** ε **^*)chuu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yô -0-)/ I'm finally updating this pvp tbh this is written since the beginning of the month, I only had the last** **part of it (right after the last timeline) to write XuX but I suddenly got distracted over other stuff lol I apologize,** **especially to Fireball-Fuchsia pwp forgive me for the delay of this update! However I hope that what I have written,** **and the way I have done it, may help you to forgive me xP hahaha let's see**

 **Prompt 2 ~ Momoi has a crush on a Russian model who happens to have a photoshoot with Kise. ****Kise tries to introduce them, in Russian of course, because Dmitry can only speak Russian. However things don't go as** **he expected. Aomine gets mad at his blondie, hella jealous and decides to punish his bby. x3  
** **Seems even better than the last prompt right? fufufu xDD I just adored this one way too much so i couldn't resist it! And** **let me tell you, I laughed way too hard writing a certain part of it omfg lmao let's see if the same happens to readers** **xP**

 **Anyways, pls go enjoy this as much as it's possible! Please ignore my ugly mistakes pwp I do hope they don't hurt your** **eyes too much u.u!**

* * *

 **D** **o you get it now?**

* * *

Momoi's eyes sparkled as she watched the tall light brown haired model positioning himself provocatively in front of the cameras. Her heart raced especially fast when the international model smiled brightly but clearly seductively into the photographer's camera. The pink haired girl could only squeal in utter bliss and excitement.

"For fuck's sake, what's so good about that guy anyways?" Aomine, who was next to her, asked frowning. He too observed the model, yet the guy didn't catch his interest in the slightest. Perhaps because Kise, his perfect and sexy Kise, was stealing all the lights from the Polish guy. Or was it Norwegian? Well, either way, who cared about it when Kise was making that sexy seductive expression he loved so much? It was in moments like these that Aomine would like to be a fucking photographer, so he could appreciate his lover's expressions through the lens of the camera. He licked his lips languidly at the idea. The current man taking Kise's sensual photo had to be the luckiest guy on earth's face right now. Did the bastard even realize that? Wait; in truth he was probably enjoying it all in secret while perversely fantasizing with his Kise! The fucking bastard... He had a lot of nerve in doing that.

The blue haired teen scowled and balled his hands into fists as he looked at the poor man who just took Kise's photo innocently, completely oblivious of Aomine's delirious envy and jealousy.

Momoi, on the other hand, just kept staring at the perfect international model and daydreaming with him. She wouldn't ever forget this day nor the extreme happiness she felt at the moment.

* * *

The blond smiled brightly after receiving permission to take a short break. The photoshoot was going smoothly, yet both him and Dmitry were too tired to keep going, therefore their photographers gave them some time to rest.

The international handsome model took his time to rest on a small coach placed near the spot where they had been photographed. Kise, on the other hand, decided to rest in the company of his two friends… okay, of his friend and his boyfriend, at a corner of the spacious studio's background.

"Hey." Kise greeted cheerfully the pink haired girl and the blue haired boy, only to be received with a deep angry scowl from Aomine. Kise looked at his boyfriend taken aback. Had something bad happened? Was Aomine bored of the photoshoot? But Kise had invited him in the first place because Aomine had told him a couple of times how much he would like to assist to one of the blond's photo sessions. And, well, since he had gotten a free pass for Momoi, because he knew how crazy the pink haired teen was over Dmitry, he had also decided to finally attend at one of Aomine's wishes as well. And now the blue haired male had the nerve of getting bored and mad because of it… Tsk, this had been the first and last time Kise had invited him to his photoshoots.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi exclaimed all of a sudden, running to the blond with sparkling eyes.

"W-What?"

"Please, I want you to introduce us!" The girl pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"Eh? But he can only speak Russian." Kise said reluctantly at crushing the girl's hopes. However she didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"It's fine. Introduce us!"

"It's fine, you say..." Kise chuckled amused at Momoi's eagerness. "You're lucky that some of my Russian fans taught me the basics to greet someone. I'll try, come with me."

The girl didn't think twice, she stepped towards the Russian's spot even before Kise. The blond got surprised but he should be waiting for something like this since Momoi was the straightforward type. Although he believed that she would get shy in front of him. After all he was her idol.

Kise then stepped too towards Dmitry and noticed how Aomine followed right behind him. He frowned lightly at his lover's behavior. Aomine hadn't even spoken to him. He hadn't even teased Momoi and her crush on the international model. Was he that bored? Did he hate seeing Kise working so much? The blond felt a pang of annoyance and sadness in his heart. He would like Aomine to like him while working, but even if that was not possible then he could be discreet about it at least.

Kise reached Dmitry, eventually, with an eager and very excited Momoi next to him and a gloomy Aominecchi behind them. Kise decided to ignore the latter.

The blond smiled as brightly as it was possible, and tried then to introduce Momoi and the model to each other.

" _Hey Dmitry."_ He said in Russian, surprising the other model and his boyfriend as well. So the guy was Russian huh... And Kise could really speak Russian... Aomine was shocked, but above all he was very impressed.

 _"Hey"_ The other model replied back, smiling at Kise and his two friends, wondering what could they possibly want from him.

Kise pointed at Momoi with his thumb, and Dmitry looked questioningly at him. The blond spoke once again, but instead of clearing the Russian's doubts, he only increased them all the more.

 _"I want you to fuck me."_ Dmitry stared at Kise taken aback, unable to possibly react. His widened eyes couldn't look away from the blond.

 _"Wha-What"_

By the look on the other's face, and the sudden question that he clearly hadn't understood but could somehow figure out what Dmitry had said, Kise wondered if he had pronounced the Russian words wrongly. So he tried once again, this time more slowly as he wanted the international model to understand him.

 _"I want you to fuck me."_

Although still surprised, Dmitry now seemed to have understood Kise's words better. The blond grinned satisfied with himself. He would have to thank his Russian fangirls later for this.

 _"Are you serious?"_ The other model asked him suddenly, and that Kise understood well.

 _"Yes. I dream about you fucking me every night. I want you to do me so bad."_ Kise said feeling more confident of his Russian by the minute. If he knew he was this good, he would have traveled to Russia on vacation already.

Momoi, on the other hand, looked between her friend and the international model, more eager and excited to greet her idol. She didn't understand a single thing but every now and then she saw Dmitry looking at her, so she assumed that Kise was almost done with the conversation. Her heart would race whenever that happened. Kise was such a good friend... Ah, she would be indebted with him forever.

Aomine, who stood a few feet behind his two friends, looked more bewildered at his boyfriend. It seemed that Kise was really good at Russian. He should at least congratulate him for it later. Knowing the blond as he did, Kise would get all happy and excited because his Aominecchi had congratulated him for something. Aomine smirked all of a sudden. After that he was sure that he would love Kise thoroughly, since the other's state of happiness would take control of him, and Aomine would get what he wanted. Aah, he couldn't wait for it. His bad mood was almost gone already thanks to the sudden tempting idea.

Dmitry stood up from the comfortable small coach, and got closer to Kise. The brunet leaned over the blond, ever so slightly, a tiny bit too seductively for Kise's taste, who was now a little surprised. Had he said something wrong? Dmitry's face got even closer to his.

 _"I'll ask again: are you serious?"_

Kise was getting nervous. He didn't really understand Dmitry's words anymore as the other was way too close for him to even think. Thus, Kise said the only word that occurred to him at the time.

 _"Yes. Yes."_

The Russian smirked, somehow looking too satisfied and pleased, and the next thing Kise knew was that Dmitry's mouth was kissing his savagely, and his large hands were cupping his ass in a firm grip while lifting him up into his lap. Kise's legs were instantly wrapped around the other model's waist more like a reflex than anything else.

Momoi and Aomine stood utterly immobile; astonished, looking at the sudden make out session between the Russian and Kise.

The blond was too stunned to actually react as well. However, when he felt Dmitry's tongue ravishing his mouth; exploring every single corner of it thoroughly as if his life depended on it, taking his breath away because of it, he hit the model's shoulders a couple of times with his clenched fists. In one way or another, that seemed to work, as Dmitry broke the kiss and looked at the blond through half lidded eyes, glistening in excitement. Kise shuddered too dazed for moments, but all of a sudden he came back to the real world and unwrapped his legs from the other's waist. Once down, he planned to ask Dmitry what had gotten into him, yet his boyfriend seemed to have a different opinion about all that. For moments Kise had forgotten about Momoi and Aomine. Shit, he was screwed for real this time, wasn't he?

Before anyone could do anything; before Dmitry had the time to react, Aomine planted his fist painfully against the Russian's face. Although the blue haired male would like to keep bruising the other, the model's agent along with Kise stopped the fight with all their might. Dmitry's agent pulled him as far away from Aomine as he could, while Kise got in the way of his lover, preventing him from attacking the Russian yet again.

"Aominecchi stop! Why did you do that? He is a model, people shouldn't bruise a model's face." Kise said angrily, with his arms outstretched to each side of his body in a protective way, still afraid that his lover would attack Dmitry again.

Aomine, nonetheless, glared at the blond furiously. What the fuck was Kise spouting out there? 'What was he doing?' Tsk, the idiot of his lover had the nerve to ask him what the hell he was doing when it should be more than obvious that he was trying to make the other fucking idiot understand that he couldn't lay his hands on Kise. Ye, Kise, _his_ Kise, was defending the bastard as if nothing had happened! What the fuck was that? Had he liked the kiss so much? Now that Aomine thought well, lately Kise had been acting strangely. First it had been Kagami… He had seduced the redhead as if that was something normal that he did every day. And now it was that Russian guy… What? Was he getting tired of him? Wasn't his Aominecchi good enough anymore?

"Why didn't you bite that bastard's tongue? Or better, why didn't you hit him?" Aomine demanded angrier than ever.

"Because I got shocked and couldn't think straight at the time. But, I did hit him, that's why he let go of me. Besides, he looked like a good and friendly guy." Kise was feeling lightly guilty, even though he had no reasons for that. Yet, he understood well that Aomine's rage was due to jealousy so he forgave the way his lover was behaving towards him.

"Ah I see. You got so shocked that the 'good guy' had the time to put his tongue inside your mouth as if that was the last thing he was doing in life."

"Aominecchi, you're being unfair. It was precisely when that happened that I hit him!"

"But he still had the time to do it!"

"Aaarghh! Why are you like this?"

"And you, why are you like this?"

Kise frowned at the question and at the insecure and angry tone of Aomine's voice.

"What do you-"

"Excuse me." Dmitry's agent interrupted the tension between the two lovers. "Dmitry has told me what happened and I believe it was a misunderstanding. " The Russian's agent explained everything, translating to the two lovers what had the blond model said and Kise could only stare at the other man in utter shock, embarrassed and intensely blushed. Even the agent himself was uncomfortably blushed. The blond looked at Dmitry apologetically, yet he received a bold wink in return and Kise's face reddened even more.

 _"I'm still up for fucking a pretty little thing like you. Your boyfriend probably can't satisfy you properly, right? I mean, he looks like someone who wouldn't be able to make you come and not to mention, he hits like a girl."_ Dmitry said seductively, and Kise was thankful for not understanding a single word since he felt it was something way too provocative.

Aomine's rage had grown intensely more once he saw the fucking bastard's reaction. Without caring of what Kise had told him about punching or not a model's face, the blue haired male planted a second fist against the Russian's already bruised cheek. That was yet far from being enough to satisfy him, however the bastard's whimper stirred a certain satisfaction within him.

"Aominecchi!" Said teen saw the angry look on the blond's face and soon enough his annoyance, that had previously vanished a tiny bit due to that last punch, had come back. Was Kise still trying to defend the other jerk?

"Tsk" Uttering that, Aomine left the studio faster than ever.

Kise's heart skipped a beat at the hurt look on Aomine's eyes. He knew that Aomine wasn't the one at fault since he was simply trying to get rid of his jealousy in the only way he knew, although it wasn't the most correct. And Kise was there, defending the Russian model... Or so Aomine thought, the blond was sure. He should go after him and apologize.

And so he did; Kise caught up with Aomine and tried, over and over again, explaining him that it had all been a mistake from his part and that he should have never trusted on his Russian fangirls, since it was more than proved that they were little bitches who simply wanted him to fuck them. However, his blue haired boyfriend, didn't seem too interested in the excuses he was coming up with. It was like, the more Kise spoke and tried to explain him everything, the more Aomine would ignore him and pretend that the blond was not there with him; talking to him; pleading him with his golden orbs for some sort of reply. Shit, Kise was tired of that already! What the hell was this? If the one making a mistake was Aomine then he would be forced to listen to him out and accept his excuses, be them truth or not, while when it came to him, Aominecchi would simply ignore him as if nothing. To the hell with that!

Kise suddenly stopped chasing after his lover and turning around on his heels, he said, "Fine. Okay. If you refuse to hear me out then I guess I'll just go back to Dmitry. He's pretty handsome _and_ a great kisser. I wonder how Russian men fuck too... I guess I'll find-"

"Kise, you fucking idiot..." Aomine's voice sounded lowly into his ear in a whisper. His arms surrounded the blond's waist, trapping him in a possessive hold against his body. Kise shuddered at the unexpected reaction. The blue haired male, nonetheless, kept talking always very lowly into Kise's ear, making him shudder from head to toe unstoppably. "Don't you dare to provoke me even more than this. If you want to find out how it is to be fucked, then I'll show you how Aomine Daiki fucks."

The blond swallowed hard before those words. Aomine was really irritated, Kise could tell it well, but there was some hidden meaning behind those words as well. Kise just couldn't figure out what it was yet.

"I-" He trailed off nervously. "I already know that." He felt a sudden heat over his face.

"No, you don't. But I will _show_ it to you." After whispering those words against the blond's ear, Aomine dragged him out of the studio not caring about the rest of his photoshoot. Fuck it! They had taken enough photos of his Kise already. They had plenty material to make a fucking cover of a magazine and a few more pages, he was sure. Today, Aomine wasn't willing to share his lover with anyone else anymore.

Kise thought of complaining when Aomine pulled him out of the studio, but there was something inside him preventing him from doing so. He wondered what it was, though. Perhaps curiosity.

It didn't take him much time to kill that curiosity, though.

* * *

"Aah~ Ao…mine-unngh… ah…"

How had he gotten himself into this again? He wondered but he couldn't really think at all about anything at the moment.

"Aaah~"

Why was Aomine being so mean, teasing him like this; making him suffer so sweetly and so deviously? Kise wanted to escape. He had tried, but damn, his body just seemed like it was being controlled by each one of his lover's bold and so addictive gestures and actions. Kise couldn't stop craving for more.

Aomine's cock slid forwards and backwards, very slowly, between the blond's legs over and over again, twitching against his balls and slick erection. One of his hands, that had been placed at Kise's hips in order to keep him in place, caressed the blond's pale skin; from his belly to his chest, teasing an erected pink nipple boldly in the way, to then run the warm flesh all the way up to Kise's neck with eager fingertips exploring every single kiss mark his mouth had given to the blond moments before. His tongue licked at the blond's nape seductively, and right after his teeth bit and sucked on the wet and warm flesh possessively.

"Aanhh… nnh- w-wait Ao-Aominecchi…"

The blue haired male couldn't suppress a smirk that formed its way on his lips due to the blond's desperation.

"No, né Kise. You've got to understand it for once and for all." He whispered into the other's ear, biting his earlobe very lightly. "You're mine. How many times have I told you that already?"

Aomine moved his hips a bit more frantically, which meant a more eager and delicious friction of erections sliding against each others. With such an action he earned from his desperately horny lover groan after groan.

"Aaahh! Aah… nnh-aah… Aominecchi~"

Kise's body jolted in ecstasy and the blond was forced to press his hands more against the glassy surface in front of him. Unable to look away, Kise watched his lewd expression on the glass and moaned, hornier than ever, at his drooling mouth; at his intensely flushed cheeks; at his lustful gaze… Even though he was seeing and confirming it himself, Kise couldn't believe that he could make such a face. Therefore he closed his eyes tightly, feeling how a shiver ran throughout his core languidly yet intensely. He tried to get rid of that image of his lewd and desperate expression yet, the simple act of closing his eyes only made him even hornier and more needy, as he recalled his own lascivious eyes gazing back at him. His erection twitched painfully, oozing with pre-cum; he wanted special attention over his cock right now. Kise wanted release so he could get better control over his horny body. Yet, Aomine had other plans for him.

The blond felt how Aomine's fingers tied a piece of soft fabric at the base of his cock, tightly enough to cause him even more desperation and need to release it. The blond quickly opened his honey eyes and looked at the blue haired male over his shoulder. His hands tried to slid over the glassy surface, yet Aomine's on top of his prevented him from doing so as he could pretty well guess Kise's intentions.

Kise whimpered and supported his forehead on the cold transparent surface in front of him.

"A-Aominecchi… p-please take that off." Kise begged desperately, which made Aomine more satisfied and eager to keep up with his plan.

"No. We can't possibly let you burst before starting the fun." Aomine said biting his neck very sweetly. Kise gasped and whimpered as his body shuddered. "Besides…" The blue haired teen started, interrupting his own speech to lick Kise's neck from bottom to top, very slowly.

"Aanh~" Kise's mouth let out a small moan.

"…you have to get it, Kise." Aomine finished, his hands letting go of Kise's and travelling all over the blond's body, stopping as they reached his thighs. The blue haired male's fingertips massaged the soft skin in slow motions, causing Kise gasps and needy whimpers. Aomine felt the need to tease Kise even more, he deserved it for making him this jealous and annoyed yet again anyways, so he wouldn't contain himself. He moved one of his hands ever so slightly from Kise's thighs to his hard cock, sliding his fingers over it painfully slowly. However, before letting Kise absorb the stimulating sensations thoroughly, Aomine's hand travelled from the blond's cock to his rear, with the intention of stimulating other sensitive spots. One of his fingers was teasingly pressed against the blond's entrance, making a light pressure over it, which made Kise's core jolt and his mouth moan in anticipation.

"Aanh~ Ao...minecchi... aah- I-I..." The blue haired teen's finger kept teasing Kise's entrance, making it impossible for him to utter a single word. Instead he moaned, again and again, until Aomine stopped all his movements and waited for Kise to speak. He wanted to know what did his desperate lover have to tell him. And, depending from his words, Aomine could decide if continuing with his tease or if giving to Kise what he wanted. He himself was getting a tiny bit desperate as well, so either way would be fine for him at this point.

Kise breathed heavily, whimpering every now and then as he still could feel Aomine's finger circling his entrance in slow and sweet motions, stimulating his body more and more to the point of making it impossible to hold it any longer. His swollen cock, in need and pleasure, twitched uncontrollably and Kise dug his nails against the glassy material under them, scratching it slightly. Such an action caused a high-pitched sound all of a sudden.

Aomine smirked, looking at Kise's bare back. Unaware, the blue haired teen licked his lips sensually and held the blond tightly against his also naked body. His lips brushed against his lover's ear as his mouth murmured seductively, "What is it Kise? Tell me; I want to listen to everything you have to say." His large hands stroked the blond's skin at his waist, and Kise shivered against his body.

"I... I g-got it." Kise uttered lowly. Aomine's smirk widened in satisfaction at that desperate confession. However, he had yet to keep going. His decision had just been taken. Aomine would keep teasing Kise. He was also reaching his limit, but he would endure it for a while until he finally felt that Kise did understand that he belonged solely to Aomine and only him.

"No, you didn't Kise, but you will." Whispering that, Aomine pulled Kise towards the bed. He would give Kise proofs of how much he needed Aomine and to whom his entire being belonged. Aomine was sure that after this Kise wouldn't doubt ever again. Well, truth to be told the blond had really never doubted it... still, he didn't get it quite well either. So Aomine would make sure that that would happen right now. It would work, he was one hundred percent sure of it.

* * *

"N-No mo~re- aaah!"

"No more? How can you say that when you're moving your hips in such a way?" Aomine inquired teasingly, separating Kise's legs from one another ever so slightly so the view got suddenly more erotic in his eyes. He almost groaned at it, but thankfully he could prevent such a thing from happening.

Kise, nonetheless, moaned more strongly. Unable to contain his needy body, he moved his hips up and down over Aomine's erection again and again, and the more he felt it sliding in and out of his body, the more he wanted to take that piece of dark blue fabric off of his swollen cock. Kise wanted to come so bad that he could barely restrain the strong groans and whimpers of need that left his mouth over and over again; unstoppably.

"N-Nnh... No... Aaah – aannh... Aomi~Aah!"

"Don't lie to yourself Kise." Aomine's hands parted Kise's legs a little more, and stroked the tender skin over them. "Just look at the mirror and see how much your body wants it."

Kise shut his honey eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip hard, so he could prevent those lustful moans that abandoned his mouth unstoppably, while focusing on the light pain instead of the blissful moment of pure pleasure.

However Aomine didn't give him an easy time for that. The blue haired teen wrapped the blond's painful wet erection with his sweaty and hot large hand, and stroked it in the slowest movements ever. Kise's eyes were widened in an instant at the action. He whimpered desperately, and actual tears rolled down over his cheeks due to the increasing need of release growing more strongly inside him by the second. Truth to be told, Kise was past his limit for a long while now, however Aomine's torture seemed to be far from ending.

Aomine smirked darkly at his sudden idea, looking at Kise's lewd figure in the full-body mirror placed a few feet away in front of the bed. If Kise wouldn't do what he told him, then he would just help him figuring things out.

The blue haired teen thrusted his hips up once teasingly, meeting Kise's repetitive intense thrusts as well. His teeth bit the flesh over his shoulder blades, bruising it possessively yet sweetly at the same time, with a new kiss mark. The blond whimpered and Aomine decided then to tease him some more.

"Don't you want to see it Kise? How your lewd hole devours my cock? It's as if it was hungry." Kise groaned loudly and his erection twitched at the naughty words. He should have known that Aomine would find a way of making it even more painful to endure. "I bet it is, right Kise?" More heated moans and whimpers were everything he received as an answer. "Say Kise, do you like my cock so much? You're squeezing it so tightly right now..." Aomine stated furrowing his brows at the sudden wave of pleasure running throughout his entire body. The heat and the tightness over his cock were too much and too delicious all at once. Aomine felt too close of reaching his limit, all of a sudden. If he wasn't careful, he would come without even noticing it.

Kise, on the other hand, opened his golden orbs finally and the first thing he saw was his reflection in the mirror. The way he looked was too astonishing but he wouldn't doubt it anymore since he was feeling it so much throughout his entire core. However, what drove him crazy in less than ten seconds, was the confirmation of each one of Aomine's words: Kise's tight hole was, indeed, devouring Aomine's cock desperately. After witnessing the truth of his lover's words, Kise shivered uncontrollably and he thrusted his hips faster and more frantically over the blue haired teen's erection.

Feeling satisfied enough, and too damn horny and close to his limit, Aomine decided to help his erotic lover by thrusting his hips into Kise as well. His large hands grabbed the blond's legs as he helped him by lifting his body up and down without stopping; Aomine had no intentions of stopping anymore in truth.

"Say Kise... mmm- s-should I let you come?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Aah y-ye~ aaah- ...come..." Kise muttered between moans and gasps. Aomine kept thrusting into him, increasing the speed of his thrusts by the minute. His mouth would let out a muffled groan and countless pants every now and then. Kise, just kept moaning and groaning uncontrollably, begging for release. "...I w-want- aah... let me... unngh- Ao-Aominecchi~ aanh!"

"Then let's make your wish come true."

* * *

Kise laid now in bed, sleeping peacefully completely exhausted and oblivious of Aomine's soft caresses over his cheek. The blue haired male felt a bit guilty. He overdid it this time, but if one saw well things, nothing of that had been his fault. It had all been the blond's fault. Okay, maybe he was one to blame as well. Either way, Kise had had what he deserved. Right.

His dark blue orbs observed Kise's face... his body... the countless kiss marks that had been possessively made... and a small smirk spoiled his previously concerned features. In the end he had done it, yet again. This time, surely, Kise wouldn't doubt it anymore. Aomine was sure that he wouldn't, ever again, flirt nor seduce another guy but Aomine himself. And that's what he wanted.

The blue haired teen leaned his mouth to the blond's ear, and whispered seductively lowly into it, "You're mine, Kise." Yes, Kise was his and only his. As for him... Well, that was more than confirmed already, thus he didn't need to say it aloud to anyone. But, if he really had to, then the answer would be only one: "And I'm yours."

* * *

 **=||v||= omg how was it? I hope not too bad xD**

 **Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and for favs and follows x3  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
